gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Alias
Alias, also known as the King of Thieves, is an antagonist in Gravity Rush and an ally in Gravity Rush 2. Little is known about his history other than wanting to steal the Sacred Gems around Hekseville for an indiscernible reason. History Gravity Rush Alias first appears when Syd enlists Kat's help to stop a sacred Gem from being stolen from the Master Criminal, Alias. After Syd's instructions to swap a Sacred Gem with a fake, Kat returns the real gem to their meeting place, only to have Syd transform into Alias who vanishes with the Gem. The real Syd then stumbles out of the bushes, dazed and confused about what transpired. Alias reappears later with a plan to steal another sacred gem from the town of Endestria. Predicting this; Syd and the police force swapped the real Gem with another fake, putting the real one under heavy guard. Anticipating the trap, Alias tracked down the Gem's location and knocked out all the Elite guards. Upon arriving at the scene, Kat and Alias squared off, with Alias using the power of the crystal to combine with the Nevi. Alias was able to keep total control of the Nevi unlike other people who Kat had previously interacted with. Summoning clones of himself, Alias tried to distract Kat but was unable to replicate the Gem itself making the real Alias more apparent to Kat. As a result Alias transforms into a dragon-like creature, which Kat dispatches with her special attack, separating Alias from the Nevi. Alias falls into a moving trash container and is crushed to death by a trash compactor. After Kat returns from her one year disappearance, she is awoken by multiple Dusty clones. Alias appears taunting the Gravity Queen. After Kat collects all the Dusty's in the area and unlocks a new power, Alias reappears stating she has performed beyond his wildest expectations and removes his mask in front of her. Kat is visibly shocked by the reveal, however the player does not get to see him. Waking up, she jokingly states that it could not be who she thinks it is, implying that Kat knows the identity of Alias. Alias reappears causing trouble around the town of Auldnoir. However, following Alias to Endestria, Kat realizes that something is not right with this Alias, especially when the Nevi appear, causing Alias to panic. Tracking down Alias, Kat finds him surrounded by Nevi which Alias pleads for her to get rid of them. After saving him, Kat unmasks Alias. It is revealed that this Alias was in fact Kat's Number 1 Fan who put on the disguise in hopes of getting closer to Kat. Gravity Rush 2 Alias' first interaction with Kat is through a Grigo which he directly controls during the time Kat was a fugitive in Hekseville. He tries to help the Gravity Queen via hacking other Grigos to avoid detection. While he says that Kat wouldn't possibly believe he's trying to help her, he never reveals his identity. Later, during a fight with Kali, Raven and Cecie appear through a Dimensional Rift to help Kat, and Raven reveals that a man helped her return to Hekseville. While she, again, never reveals who this man was, it's clear it was Alias, judging from his powers later in the story. After the fight with Kali, Chaz tells Kat that he heard a strange, mechanical voice while visiting Aki and Pandora, and that this voice told him to go help Kat. She then tells him that it was the same voice that was coming out of the Grigo she met. During Episode 20's credits, it's revealed that it was Alias who told Lisa how to guide the entirety of Jirga Para Lhao through a Rift and into Hekseville to rescue Cecie. Lisa then leaves Kat with a message he gave to her: "The monster in the city was a sign heralding the end of the world", referring to the Mutated Kali who was just defeated. In the beginning of Episode 21, after a part of Auldnoir is engulfed in Darkness, Alias finally appears to Kat in person to give her yet another message: to be the light that dispels the Darkness that's coming to destroy the world, and that it would only come true if she went to the Top of the Pillar to search for her past. He apparently also told her that Syd would be waiting for her in the land above. After Kat discovered that she was Queen Alua in the ancient realm of Eto and escaped the King's mind control in order to recover her memories as Hekseville's hero, she found Alias speaking to Xicero, Eto's chancellor. After hearing their conversation, Kat finds out Alias was one of Xicero's closest friends in Eto a century ago (the time of Alua's first reign), and that he was the only person who trusted the Queen before her disappearance. Xicero and Alias plan to get rid of King Cai for his questionable methods of governing, but he shortly appears with his Guardian Wolp, and in an attempt to save his friend, Alias puts himself in front of the beast, receiving the lethal blow, revealing that he was a machine all along. In Episode 26, after Kat is almost defeated by the Destructive Force, Alias, finally revealing himself as none other than Syd, comes to her rescue by making the entire town of Vendecentre call out for her via singing "A Red Apple fell from the Sky" and using a special device to call out for Nevi reinforcements to attack the giant monster, giving Kat time to get to her feet and vanquish the bringer of Darkness once and for all. One year after the Destructive Force's defeat, Syd is still seen wearing his Alias suit, now free of his Alter Ego, having no use for it now. Characteristics Appearance Alias wears a pinstriped grey suit with a shirt and tie underneath. The shirt's collar bears the mark of a giant serpent. The most prominent feature of Alias' attire is the giant red helmet that completely obscures his face. The lens that serves as his eye is similar in design to the core found on a Nevi, which potentially foreshadowed his connection to the strange creatures. Personality Alias doesn't have that much of a personality to speak of; he is simply evil for the sake of being evil. However, it is revealed that Alias was just a persona created by Syd to help Kat gain the trust of Hekseville's citizens in order to prepare her for her eventual encounter with the Destructive Force. Abilities Alias has the power to control or summon Nevi at will. When he reveals himself as Syd, he uses a device that gives him control over an army of Nevi at his command. Aside from this, he can also hack into basic machinery such as Grigos to communicate with whomever he sees fit. He is able to materialize in and out of existence, though it is unclear how he was able to do this. Appearances Gravity Rush *The Hekseville Phantom *Letting Old Ghost Die *Falling to Pieces Side Missions *The Dreamlife of Ghosts Gravity Rush 2 * Alone Again (Mentioned) * Road to Lonely (Voice only as a Mysterious Grigo) * How to Say Goodbye (Cameo appearance in the pseudo-end credits) * The End of the World * Castle of Sand (False reveal as a mechanic robot) * A Song Without Voice (True reveal as Syd) * Black Cat (now as Syd) Other appearances * Ragnarok Odyssey Ace (DLC) * LittleBigPlanet 2 (DLC) * LittleBigPlanet Vita (DLC) * LittleBigPlanet Karting (DLC) * PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale (as minion, DLC) Gallery Gravity daze conceptart tCGem.jpg|Alias as he appears in Gravity Rush. Gravity-rush-4.jpg|Alias, in a cutscene with Kat. 6152899841_32958fdde2_o.jpg|An up close of Alias. gravity-rush-nov-09.jpg|Alias as he appears in the comic book cutscenes. Alias Boss Form.jpg|Alias' boss form in first game. Ragnarok Odyssey Promo (Alias) (2).jpg|Promotional art for Alias' guest appearance in Ragnarok Odyssey. GR2 Friends & Foes.png|Alias alongside with the others. Trivia * His shirt has a serpentine mark, possibly making a reference to his personal Servants, which are two Nevi that closely resemble snakes. * The device he's seen using to call forth the Nevi during the final battle in Gravity Rush 2 is first seen in Gravity Rush, where Syd attempts to pull it out of his pocket when Kat is frozen by Yunica, only to be interrupted by Cyanea, who tells him to avoid interfering with the Creator's dream. * Although he's revealed to be a machine in Eto, it's possible it was indeed Syd who was behind Alias' mask at times, especially during Kat's dream, where he can actually take out his helmet to reveal his recognizable face, and not just wires as seen in Gravity Rush 2. * His machine self (along with his true identity) is foreshadowed in and early Side Mission in Gravity Rush 2, where Syd tells Kat that he needs her to recover some things to complete an invention, which is revealed to be a mechanical hand to keep the children at Banga entertained. This hand closely resembles the one that Alias has, as seen when all of his parts are scattered after Wolp's attack. * Fan theories about Syd being Alias' true identity surfaced as early as '' The Hekseville Phantom'' in the first game, most likely due to both characters never appearing on screen together at once. ** Kat's shock when Alias removes his mask in her dream also added to that theory, since her shock was towards a character she either knew or befriended. ** Assuming one has played both games, then returns to the first Gravity Rush, certain scenes will have a whole new meaning when players learn Alias' true identity. es:Alias Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Allies Category:Antagonists